


【Dickjay】绑架红头罩（Batfam）

by AnnaKatze



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKatze/pseuds/AnnaKatze
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	【Dickjay】绑架红头罩（Batfam）

# 绑架红头罩

**上**

“再说一遍我们要干嘛，Dick？”

“如你所见，提宝，我们要绑架Jason,然后大家一起过一个快乐的圣诞。”

“我很肯定你不太明白红头罩、圣诞和快乐这三个词不能放在一起。”

“每当我以为你稍微有点用，你就越来越不可理喻，Grayson.”

“是吗，可我以为这很甜蜜。来吧，给我的小弟弟一点鼓励——赢的人能开一晚上蝙蝠车，怎么样？”

“只是提个醒，有人意识到我们用的是公共通讯吗？”

“定义 **公共** 。”

“就是老蝙蝠在那头听着那种。”

“ **喔** 。”

“既然蝙蝠老爹已经知道了，那么我们干脆阵仗大一些——”

“Dick Grayson 你疯得不轻。”

“C’mon, 难道你不想看Alf过一个快乐的平安夜吗？”

“我很肯定Alf不会因为任何‘绑架’的字眼而感到开心。”

“当他见到许久不见的家人时就会。而且又不是说我们要撕票。”

“现在连我都觉得你有些不正常了，DICK. 还记得你自己是个警察吗？”

“除此之外我还是个义警呢。偶尔绑架一下黑帮老大没什么问题的，我会在除夕夜钟声之前送他回去。”

“Tt.”

“成功的话你可以拿红头罩的红头罩装饰圣诞树，小D.”

“I’m in.”

“按理说我得在大红杀了你俩之前阻止你们，但另一方面，我也挺想看他吃瘪的。”

“合作愉快，提宝。”

“只是提前说一句，你赢不了的，恶魔崽子。”

然后是嘈杂的互殴声。Jason面色铁青地摘下蓝牙耳机。说真的，他们已经嚣张到明知线路不只一只老蝙蝠监听但仍然敢就像谈论天气一样谈论绑架自己？

他绝对要给Dick Grayson一点教训。

还有替代品。

还有恶魔崽子。

但他显然低估了这几个蝙蝠崽联手搞事的威力。是说，这也不能怪他，谁能知道以前连带领泰坦去揍仿生人教授都能撕起来的俩小崽子在坑自己这件事上好得仿佛穿一条裤衩长大？恶，倒不是说罗宾制服也算。

开始满脑子乱飞绿鳞小短裤的Jason狠狠抹了把脸，嘱咐手下加强冰山俱乐部正门后门侧门及各种消防通道的安保力量，自己默默往抽屉里又塞了几把电击枪。

但他显然没注意到对面高楼上投射过来的、正对着他后颈的小红点。

“谁他妈教你用枪的——？！！”

“特殊时期得特殊对待嘛小翅膀。我特意降低了麻药用量呢，你看这是几根手指？”

Jason对着面前晃悠的手指就是一口。夜翼瞬间跳开来，啧啧摇着头：“看来以你的体重不应该减量的。”

要不是利多卡因的效果能持续几小时，红头罩现在就想提枪操了这小子。被莫名其妙绑在办公椅上的冰山俱乐部老板大吼着，但Dick，人如其名地，只是坐在窗边翘着腿朝他笑。

笑得一如既往地好看，妈的。

“听着，我不管你们有什么乱七八糟的赌局——”

夜翼偏偏头，仿佛恍然大悟般睁大眼：“所以你听到我们的对话录音啦？”

“录音。”红头罩一瞬间不敢相信自己所听到的般，表情呆滞，然后逐渐呼吸急促，像一头愤怒的公牛：“你们他妈的给我使诈——”

“孙子兵法，”夜翼笑得老神在在，“你知道我们的手段的，Jay.”

Jason决定哪怕现在使不上力气也要一头把他撞下楼去。就在他咬着牙准备连人带椅冲向夜翼时，大蓝鸟背后的窗户传来一阵玻璃碎裂的声音，Dick想也没想地扑到他身上：“小心，Jay!”

然后被破窗而入的罗宾瞬间敲晕。Jason颇为无语地看着恶魔崽子和他手上明显从提宝手里抢来的长棍：“认真的？”

“罗宾从不打无准备之仗。”Damian高傲地抬高下巴，红头罩尽最大能力翻了个白眼：你面前这个第一代罗宾被自己的继任者敲晕了，而你面前的二代罗宾死在了埃塞俄比亚。等着吧，你总有一天也会滑铁卢的。

“与其和他们合作，不如等所有人都放松警惕之后再坐收渔翁之利。”Damian居高临下地瞥了一眼还趴在红头罩身上的昏迷不醒的夜翼，Tt一声：“等我把你们都绑回去捆在圣诞树上，父亲就会知道谁才是最强大的罗宾。”

Jason懒得费那个心思去掩饰脸上的嫌弃了：“只是提醒一句，你知道替代品的所有东西都是可以远程遥控的吧？”

Damian花了大概0.1秒反应过来他在说什么。但已经太迟了——显然红罗宾热爱监听的毛病青出于蓝而胜于蓝，在红头罩尾音刚落时就干脆利落地按下了电击键。

Jason看着“砰”一声倒在自己面前的恶魔崽子，再一次用尽全身力气翻了个白眼。

**下**

Dick花了几秒钟去理解自己在哪里。圣诞颂歌、红黄绿的罗宾配色，不远处劈啪作响的壁炉，还有一米旁仿佛在破口大骂的Jay——

喔。原来在自己头顶盘旋的小天使不是幻觉。

“Jason?”

旁边同样被五花大绑捆在圣诞树下的黑发男人转头瞪他一眼：“操你的，屌头。”

“别这样嘛，我也是受害者呀。”罪魁祸首厚着脸皮往后蹭去，鉴于他的四肢都被牢牢捆住了，前马戏团男孩能做的只有用他那足以蛊惑人心的翘臀使劲往旁边一同受着罪的弟弟身边挪——

操，他离得太近了。Jason几乎能感受到他近在耳边的呼吸。

“离我他妈的远点！！”

“Drake就应该把你们挂在窗台下吹冷风，而不是放任你们在这污染大宅。”

“喔嗨小D！”Dick像是现在才发现旁边还躺着一只毛毛虫似的Damian，于是兴高采烈地向他打招呼：“所以最终的赢家是提宝啦？”

在地上蠕动的罗宾——从捆绑手法看起来红罗宾绝对在他身上用上了毕生所学——恶狠狠地逐个瞪过去：“这都是因为你们的愚蠢！”

“得了吧，最 **聪明** 的罗宾。”Jason靠在树干上边嗤之以鼻边试图远离Grayson，成效甚微因为这个不懂得个人隐私空间怎么写的大哥还在锲而不舍往他身上靠而他已经听到那颗可怜的圣诞树尸体正在发出不堪重负的吱嘎声，“你就非得和他比这个。”

Damian现在的表情看起来像是想让他代替火鸡成为餐桌上最大盘子里那道菜。两位前任罗宾和一位现任罗宾在手脚被捆的前提下厮打了起来（Dick其实是拉架的那个但由于活动范围受限反而看起来像是不断往Jason身上蹭的流氓），场面颇像史前生物混战，还没来得及学会上岸那种。幕后黑手边录像边轻描淡写地评论道，直到他们被一声再熟悉不过的惊呼打断：

“我亲爱的 **主** 啊。”

以及应声而倒的圣诞树，还有那上面琳琅满目的玻璃球、拐杖糖和小礼盒。

他们花了差不多三个小时才让那棵在混乱的互殴中倒下的圣诞树重新立起来，其中两小时又三十分钟花在了互相殴打上。这主要是因为Alfred还在忙着厨房烤炉中的蜂蜜柠檬香草烤鸡而无暇顾及这群娃蛋儿，直到管家先生端着芝士焗龙虾过来却发现他们还在忙着你扯我头发我抓你下盘时才在其声色俱厉的教训下讪讪住了手：

“——少爷们！”

“是Drake先下的黑手！”解除了被捆绑状态但是仍然被死死压在地上的Damian吼道，哇哦，Dick边试图拖开自己身上的Jason顺便救出身下的Damian边感慨，所以他真的对那一枪麻醉很生气诶。

“我相信Timothy少爷或许需要一些关于爱护幼弟的教育，但与此同时，我相信一位友好的兄长不应该绑架自己的兄弟，Richard少爷。”Alfred往桌上摆着银叉，依次瞥了所有人一眼，用那种听说蝙蝠侠断了右手臂后还要坚持夜巡的不赞同眼神。

“这次我可是完完全全的受害者。”Jason咕哝着往圣诞树最底下一圈挂上一颗亮黄色的小球，管家一视同仁地看了他一眼：“如果您愿意意识到在节日陪伴家人的对我们所有人来说的意义，这场闹剧是完全可以避免的，Jason少爷。”

Jason低下头假装完全被那颗冬青绿的小球吸引住了，那上面还画着小小的雪花图样。一时间大宅里安静得像是只有壁炉里噼啪燃烧着的松木，直到旁边悄悄伸来一只拐杖糖——抬头看去，闹剧的始作俑者正对他没皮没脸地笑：“好孩子值得被奖励。”

趁着他翻白眼的间隙，夜翼笑着眼疾手快地往最口是心非的弟弟嘴里塞了满满的糖果。

“有没有人觉得这个圣诞球特别像罗宾？现任的，肥胖型那种。”Tim举起手中五颜六色的小装饰品，而从被提及的罗宾现在的表情来看显然他在艰难抉择是否在平安夜当晚杀掉Drake. （但在场的所有人都很确定如果他那么做了的话会被挂在蝙蝠机上一整晚。）

“这一切都蠢透了。”最终他只是Tt一声，继续垫着脚往圣诞树上面几层挂着彩带。Jason本来不应该放过这个嘲笑他的机会的，如果不是他当他抬头看时发现自己的红头罩正挂在树顶那个本该放着圣诞圣婴的位置的话。

“恶魔崽子——！！”

“好啦，只是今晚，在韦恩宅没有红头罩，好吗？”Dick从后拦住他又想扑上去揍Damian的动作，一双手不安分地摸上腰侧，“你有我们呢，Jay.”

他他妈的绝对是故意的。Jason回过头想破口大骂却在撞进那双干净的蓝眼睛里时咽了口口水，这不应该，他妈的为什么Grayson就不能躲远点？

“哇哦，如果不想被肥皂水洗嘴的话可不该这么说。”Dick微微眯起眼睛笑着，手指指向圣诞树上方：“看看这是什么，Jay？”

他在后知后觉地发现那圈槲寄生和那双蓝眼睛越凑越近后绝望又紧张地闭上眼。

彩蛋：

平安夜钟声敲响后才终于从正义联盟外星任务脱身回来的Bruce沉默着看向蝙蝠车。

Alfred举着托盘耸耸肩：“或许是孩子们的新爱好，Bruce老爷。您知道，Jason少爷额外卖力。”

当夜的戈登警长面对挂满彩灯和圣诞球的蝙蝠车一时不敢开口。


End file.
